


Dorian at Breakfast

by StoleTarts



Series: Dragon Age: A How-To Guide [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Sexual Humor, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoleTarts/pseuds/StoleTarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian teases his lover, Vesper Trevelyan, during breakfast at Skyhold with a rather loud dirty joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorian at Breakfast

Dorian sits at a small table in the dining hall reading an aged tome with a fist curled under his chin and a hot cup of tea still steaming in wait. Vesper walks over, a plate of sliced fruit in hand as he hadn’t seen his lover consume anything since they arose other than some ancient lore.

“I brought you something light. I take it you’re not a heavy eater so early in the morning. Do you like oranges?” A smile curls across the Tevinter’s lips.

“Do I like oranges?” he mocks with a small laugh. “Of course I like oranges. What type of savage do you take me for?” Picking up a piece as the plate is placed down, he brings it to his mouth.

“Careful of the seed still in there.”

“ _Since when have I ever had a problem swallowing your seed?_ ” The entirety of the hall stops, everyone staring directly at their inquisitor.

“…Point taken.” A blush creeps over as his hand comes up to cover an embarrassed face. “Though remind me to bring you breakfast in bed next time.”


End file.
